Kyu: A Demon's Tale (Rewrite)
by silverwritinggoddess
Summary: Re-write of my initial version of Kyu. This is the sequel to "Me, Myself, and Naruto!" You'll definitely want to read that first in order to understand this fan fic; otherwise, you'll miss important parts of the story! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, everyone! This is the re-write of "Kyu: A Demon's Tale." I hadn't been happy with the last version (not to mention I've been busy with "Mafia Princess"), if you haven't read my notice on the last one, so I decided to start over. This version (obviously) has a prologue that takes place centuries after my story ends (wink, wink, nudge, nudge). This story will focus on my central characters, Kyu and Mina. Everyone else will be in the story as well, but their roles won't be as major. Enjoy! Feedback is always welcomed!

* * *

Prologue

I never expected to become the mate of a powerful fox demon and, yet, here I am in a castle-like den far from civilization. I'm sitting in a lavish bedroom that's fit for royalty and sitting with a really swollen belly. I'm carrying the kits that Kyu had desired and, quite frankly, it's an amazing feeling. I love how my unborn children would kick and squirm inside me. I had life inside me and it fascinates me how the human female body can maintain a tiny body, much less five tiny bodies. I suppose that's why the center of gravity for women is at our their hips...for bearing children. Kyu says that when he marked me as his mate, my body underwent some subtle changes and I never noticed. After he told me, I did take note of some of the changes such as an increase of my chakra and chakra reserves. Kyu also explained that the mating mark also strengthened my body and made it capable of bearing multiple kits to full-term. In other words, I'm stronger than the average human female.

"The benefits of having a mating mark." He told me with a grin.

My stomach is so round that I can't see my feet and I'm still in disbelief at how I'm able to move about the place, even though the mating mark made me much stronger than my female counterparts. I'm not very tall, mind you, so the ability to be able to carry more than two children is astounding. I'm hoping that the last couple of months will hurry up and fly by so I can meet my little ones.

As for Kyu, he hasn't changed in the last couple of centuries, save for one thing: his eyes. His eyes have taken on a similar violet hue, like mine. This is due to merging with Naruto. The merging happened in the first few years after Kyu and I mated, but that is another story for another time. My Kyu still wears his gi and his tank top...the same clothes that I saw him in when I met him for the first time in human form. His hair and his nine tails are just as red as I remember.

"Ugh."

I really wish Kyu would hurry up from his hunting expedition. These kits are getting really restless and I'm getting quite hungry…


	2. New Chapter 1

Mina's POV

I have had a long day. Haruno treated me for whatever injuries I had sustained from battle but the Hokage herself decided to oversee the rape kit testing. She has this stern look on her face but I can see the worry in her hazel eyes. The emptiness that I feel as the test goes on is nothing compared to what I had felt back in my home world. In fact, the pain of being attacked is almost welcoming in a twisted and sordid kind of way. At least I feel something that made me feel alive, rather than dead and hollow. Speaking of feeling something, I can still remember Kyu (or Naruto-since Kyu didn't really have full control over the Jinchuuriki himself) licking me. It had been a strange, sensual feeling but I had really liked it. Just thinking about it makes me blush. I'm thankful that the thick saliva that Kyu left had been rubbed off of my face; otherwise I would have had to explain how that got onto my face and Naruto's strange behavior to the Hokage.

_Kyu..._

He is such a mysterious creature. He's known to be ruthless and deadly but he showed me kindness and gentility. Of course, he would treat his human mate like that. That's another thing that makes me wonder. He said that he felt the mating pull towards me, but I didn't feel it. Was it because I was human? Maybe humans aren't supposed to feel such things. Hell, what would I know about mating in general? I never had sex (Deidara doesn't count, thank you very much) before in my life with a guy, so I am absolutely clueless to such things. I guess I'll have to ask him when I see him again.

A sudden thought hits me.

"I can't wait to see you in real life."

Did he mean through Naruto? Or did he mean...?

"Mina,"

I look up at the Hokage. Her stern face had softened to a look of worry. I must have spaced out for far too long. She asks me if there is something that I want to talk to her about. Oh, there are so many things that I really want to share with her but I'm still in a state of confusion to talk about it. Even now, I don't think she could understand if I try to explain things to her. Thankfully, she tells me that I don't have to talk to her now, but if I need to talk to her later in the future that her office door is open. I smile at her and thank her before she dismisses me for the day.

"There are some things that I need to sort out." I tell her.

She looks at me with those piercing eyes of hers and slowly nods her head before I left the office. I need to go home and rest. I'm not going to let this experience with Deidara destroy me. I'm a kunoichi, damn it! I have to be stronger, much stronger than I am now. I plan on doing some extra training later today, but I need a nap, first. I return to my apartment, which was quiet and peaceful. That is what I need for my sanity...or what's left of my sanity, anyway.

The bed is soft and comfortable and the sheets are cool to the touch. I don't even bother to get underneath the blankets. The day is hot and muggy so the coolness against my skin is very much welcome. I always keep my apartment cool since it always helps me sleep easier and today is no exception. My eyes close and I sink into sweet darkness.

* * *

My nap ultimately leads me back to Kyu, the legendary fox demon. He's resting in his cage in his fox form and I reach out to touch him. His beautiful red fur is soft and silky to the touch. He releases a low growl of contentment, which sends shivers down my spine before he opens his blood-red eyes, which are eerily clear in the darkness of the cage. As soon as he lays eyes on me, he immediately takes on his human form. A long, red tail wraps around me and I'm pulled into the dark cage. Kyu holds me close to him and he sighs deeply contently. I can't believe that I feel so safe and secure here in his arms. A blush colors my face when a clawed hand slips beneath my white T-Shirt and starts to caress my bare skin.

"Kyu..."

Kyu is still caressing my bare skin when he sinks his teeth into the curve of my shoulder. I'm met with sharp, yet brief pain before he starts licking my wound. It's strange, I know, but I couldn't help but like how he licks me. The feeling is just really and amazingly sensual, like the first time he licked me. My fingers dig into his broad shoulders.

"I sense you have questions, mate." Kyu said. "Ask me."

"What did you mean when you said that you wanted to see me in real life?"

Kyu's red eyes stare at me for a few minutes before he clarifies what he had meant that day. He had meant that he wanted to meet me in reality as himself and not as a spiritual entity, like he is now. In other words, he said, he wishes to take on a physical form of his own and not as Naruto. He wants his own body. Kyu tells me that the form he was showing me now is his true, human form but he doesn't have enough power yet to live as a separate entity. Once he collects enough chakra, he would destroy the seal that the fourth Hokage had placed on his son and escape his jailer. He would live as the man that I saw.

"And we will live together." He concluded. "And perhaps..."

He touches my stomach. The implication through that touch makes me blush.

"Perhaps..." I say.

"We'll have kits."

Kits...children. He wants that. I can't believe he wants to have kids with me. I don't get far into my thoughts because he's pulling me in further into his cage. His lips touch mine and all thoughts that I had suddenly leave me.

* * *

Naruto's POV

That fur ball has sure been quiet. Too damn quiet. What the hell is he up to? I decide to take a look. I fall into a deep meditative state and entered the familiar hall that usually leads me to the fox. I see the cage in front of me, but no fur ball. That's a surprise and it's really weird not to see him there. He's usually here to mock me. What the hell is going on here? I become confused when I feel his chakra and another familiar chakra signature. I know exactly whose chakra that is right off the bat. What the heck is she doing here? Nobody, but me, is able to get into this dark place. Guess I'll have to find out how she managed to get in. I approach the empty cage and peek in. What I saw should have scarred me for life.

"WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"


	3. New Chapter 2

Mina's POV

"What do you want, brat?" Kyu asks, bored.

Naruto was still in shock and who could blame him? I don't think he was expecting to find the demon romancing a human, much less his own teammate. I don't think he was expecting to find Kyu in human form, either. It's pretty intimidating, I will admit to that. Kyu had told me earlier that Naruto had been completely unaware of his human form until now. Poor Naruto. I think he is about to have a heart attack right about now. It's a good thing that I am still dressed; otherwise, I think he would have been scarred for life (even though he has pulled off his pervy jutsus and I think we all know the end result of those). Even now, the blonde looks scandalized, though he really has a one-track mind when he asked this next question.

"Is...that...you...fur ball?" Naruto asked, shocked.

"Of course it is, brat. You've just never seen me in human form is all."

"Mina? What are you doing here?"

I tell him that I had been taking a nap before I got dragged here by Kyu's chakra. Naruto gives me a withering look when I call the fox by that name. I just grin nervously. Technically, I am supposed to be his mate as well since Kyu still resides in Naruto's body but Kyu doesn't like that one bit, though he wasn't going to argue with the host at the moment. My teammate took notice of the red tail that was still wrapped around me and he looks a bit jealous from what I can see. I am kind of surprised by this considering he's usually pretty dense when it comes to the matters of the opposite sex. Which reminds me...what the hell happened to Hinata? I haven't seen her stalk Naruto as of late...

"Jealous, host?" Kyu asks with a smirk.

"Eh?"

Kyu sweat-drops. I just sigh. He is still the same, dense idiot that I know and love.

* * *

Kyu's POV

Of all of the humans that I've been trapped in, I had to get sealed into the dumbest and the densest human that I've come across in my existence. He is supposed to be the son of the man who trapped me here in the first place. As a shinobi, the boy is quite a skilled brat but when it comes to intelligence that is a whole different story. However, if there is one thing we have in common, it is that we protect what we consider ours, whether or not it is a mate or a teammate. Little Mina is both ours, but I am not about to share her with this pathetic human...not here, anyway. I still don't have enough chakra to destroy the seal on the boy and it will be quite some time before I collect enough before I can break out and claim my human mate. I'm loathe to allow the host to have Mina, but he was mated to her, too, damn it.

"Never mind that, brat." I say. "I dragged her here simply to talk."

"Doesn't look like that to me." Naruto says petulantly. "Besides, you said that she was our mate."

Mina just glares at the both of us, making the both of us rather nervous. If there is one thing that my mate is good at, it's giving a good glare. She makes the pink-haired kunoichi look like a saint. My host and I shivered when she demanded for the both of us to explain ourselves unless we wanted to be castrated. I don't feel like losing that part of me, thank you very much. If I am going to have kits with my mate, I really need to stay intact. I quickly glare at my host, who glares back at me and actually points at me and says that was what I had told him (which, unfortunately, was true) during another conversation. Mina painfully yanks at my tail and throws me at my host, taking him out in the process. I growl when Mina disappears. I look at the brat in front of me, who just sticks his tongue out at me in a childish manner, and I show him my claws. I swear, I am going to destroy that boy one of these days...

* * *

Mina's POV

If it isn't for the fact that Naruto, Kyu, and I are mated, I would have skinned them both alive for talking about me behind my back. Oh, well. I stretch my body and yawn. Despite my trip into Naruto's mind, I am feeling refreshed and more alive. Well, I suppose it's really because Kyu was all over me and I actually wanted it, thank god. I look at my clock, which registers 3:00 in the afternoon. I still have plenty of time to go train. I grab all of my equipment and leave my apartment. It is such a beautiful afternoon and I am really glad for it. It's like nothing bad is going to happen. I dash off onto the nearest roof and bounce all the way to the nearest training ground. I smile as I felt the wind blow through my hair. I feel so free. I wish days were like this every day.

"Oi!"

I look behind me and found Naruto trailing after me. Today is just too perfect to stay mad at him and I couldn't be mad at my favorite knucklehead ninja. I just grin at him, which he returns with a goofy one of his own, as he catches up with me. Naruto decides that he wants to do some training with his shadow clones at the training grounds. This is perfect. I now have a training partner to spar. I tell him that I am heading there as well and that we could train together. Unfortunately, though, my stomach decides to pick the wrong time to growl. How embarrassing. I thank whatever god there was in the Narutoverse for making Naruto dense. I don't want him to hear my hunger, though, I am pretty sure that I heard his stomach growl, too.

"First things first, though," I said.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

"I want to eat. I'm going to get ramen. Care to join?"

It wasn't hard for him to say yes, of course. He dashed off ahead of me and I sighed, shaking my head. That's my Naruto.


	4. New Chapter 3

Naruto's POV

The fox is pissed off at me, but I don't give a damn. I'm the one that's out here with Mina and he isn't. I can still hear him grumbling from his cage. The fur ball and I got into a fist fight over her before I managed to put the damned animal back into his cell. Now I am just watching Mina eat her ramen-having slurped mine all up in a heartbeat-and watching her slender hands work with the chopsticks. I hadn't realized how small her hands were compared to mine and how slender her frame was up until now. I try not to look at her chest, but the damned fur ball decided to take control at the last minute and made me look at that...particular area of her body. I growled. If I got caught, I would blame it on him!

_You bastard._

"Serves you right for depriving me of our mate, brat."

I am thankful that no one caught me looking at her chest. Damn, I feel like the pervy sensei, spying on a cute girl. I turn away for a couple of seconds to clean up the bloody nose that I sustained. The fox starts to taunt me about her chest, causing my nose to bleed again. I cannot begin to describe how humiliated I was feeling at the moment when he starts to describe just how round her…breasts are. I'm just about ready to hightail it out of the ramen shop and I probably would have made it out, too, if Mina hadn't noticed me trying to sneak out and blushing like an idiot. Sometimes, being me really sucks.

"Naruto? Where are you going? Something wrong?"

"Eh!? ...Er, nothing's wrong! Heh...heh..."

_"You shouldn't be lying to our mate, brat."_ The fox taunts.

_Shut up!_

"Are you sure, Naruto? You look like you're running a fever." Mina said.

* * *

Mina's POV

Either he's running a fever or he's blushing like an idiot. Believe it or not, I did catch him looking at my chest. I'm not really offended at by this. Far from it as a matter of fact. There isn't much on me to look at in the first place, although it is kind of flattering that he's checking me out. Anyway, I suspect that my lack of chest is because my growth is slow and not stunted, kind of like how Naruto was in the beginning of the series. I have to wonder, though, if Kyu is behind Naruto's strange behavior. It would make sense because prior to Naruto showing up in the dark recesses of his mind, Kyu is usually the one to feel me up in certain places with his clawed hands and tails. Still, I feel kind of shy, knowing that there's a guy staring at my chest. If it had been Haruno or any other kunoichi, Naruto would have gone flying across the village.

"I'm fine! Really!" Naruto replied with a nervous grin.

"Whatever you say..."

I go back to eating my ramen. I decide that I would check him out, too, just to return the favor. My god, he is absolutely gorgeous. He's got beautiful hair and blue eyes. He's tall and I know he has muscles beneath his jumpsuit. I've seen them first hand. No wonder Hinata used to chase him once upon. Anyway, just based on his earlier actions alone, my suspicions that it was the fox behind the staring was confirmed. He's back to spacing out and talking to himself in a quiet voice. He's plugging his ears like he was trying to block out someone's voice. I sigh. I'm not exactly sure if I should try to stop Kyu from taunting my teammate or let Naruto suffer. My sadistic side says yes but the more compassionate side of me says no. Ah, hell, I want to see Kyu again, despite the fact that I am still mad at him.

_Damn hormones._

I decide, on the spur of the moment, to knock Naruto out, making the ramen shop owners sweat-drop. I simply grin at them, telling them I need to borrow my teammate for an experiment and that it required his unconsciousness...not that they believed me, of course. I pay for our bill and leave the shop, literally dragging a limp Naruto behind me, cavewoman style. Everybody just looks at me curiously (more like I'm crazy) as I continued to drag an unconscious Jinchuuriki through the village. Some had sweat-drops, some looked amused (Kakashi, who was sitting idly by with his book and looking on with a blank look) and some probably would have laughed if I didn't give them dirty looks. These fools have no idea that I knocked Naruto out simply for the reason that I want to meet up with the fox himself once again. If they had found out about that then shit would definitely have hit the fan.

* * *

Kyu's POV

I silently take control of the brat's body just so I can observe her from my host's point of view but I allowed my mate to drag me all the way back to her apartment. Might I say that from my current position, she looks absolutely stunning? She expressed a desire to see me again, which I found out through the bond she and the brat shared, and I'm really pleased to know that. She wants me and not the host. For the time being, I was stuck in this body. Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm not going to touch her while I still inhabit this body. That wouldn't happen until I collected enough chakra and broke out of here. She deserves a real, dominant mate with who had knowledge of the opposite sex, not some pure-hearted, dimwitted ninja. No. I would be the one to fuck her—and fuck her hard-and give her kits to bear. She's MINE, damn it!

When we arrive her apartment, I feel the need to jump on her even though that doesn't seem to be her intent for bringing me here at all. I retreat into the recesses of the host's mind, but I stuff his soul into another corner of his subconscious so my Mina and I wouldn't be interrupted like we were the last time. Plus, I want to refresh my mark on her neck. I sit down in my cage and wait for her to arrive. I won't drag her here like I did the last time. I want her to come to me on her own. It will be her own decision and it's a decision that I look forward to.


	5. New Chapter 4

Mina's POV

I leave an unconscious Jinchurriki on my bed while I strip down for a bath. I have a good feeling that Kyu is actually at the surface and not Naruto. Why? I don't know but I have decided that if my demon lover is actually the one at the surface of Naruto's consciousness, why not put on a show for him? I might not have much to show for it, but the idea of stripping for him is really daring and sexy. It makes me feel sexy, too, and I have never felt that way before. It's kind of exciting really. I don't feel at all shy, even though he's unconscious at the moment. Actually, I feel rather relaxed. The cool air in my apartment feels good against my bare skin.

_If you can hear me, Kyu, I'm doing this for you._

Silence. I'm getting the feeling that he's faking his unconsciousness so he can observe me silently. Whatever. I put my violet hair up into a messy bun and head straight for my bathroom, where there's a hot bath waiting for me. I had sent a shadow clone ahead of me earlier to draw my bath so all I had to do is slip in and relax. The water feels good against my aching muscles. I can't remember the last time that I had a relaxing bath. Ever since I arrived here, I took a lot of baths and, most of the time, I fell asleep knowing that I would never be harmed by my parents ever again. I felt at peace, like I am now. The heat is so relaxing that I almost fall asleep instantly, allowing me to enter that familiar realm where Kyu resided.

I'm instantly transported to his cage and I see that Kyu is half-asleep. Thankfully, he woke up as soon as I got close to him. His red eyes take me in. I hadn't realized that I came to him in the nude and blushed when I realized it. My heart races when he gives me his sexiest smirk. I can't resist my red-headed demon lover when he smirks like that. I slip through the bars of his cage and kiss his lips like there is no tomorrow, not bothering to wait for his tail to embrace me. Gods, he tastes so good. There's a hint of mint that I do enjoy upon his lips. Kyu wraps his tail around me and lifts me up, so I don't have to stand on my toes all of the time.

"Kyu…" I sigh.

"Mine." He growls sexily.

He sinks his fangs into my shoulder again, making me gasp as he refreshes the mating mark, but he starts licking the wound afterwards with his warm tongue. I'm growing quite wet from the amazing sensation. His fingers (his claws retracted) dig into the small of my back as a response to my arousal before he slips two fingers from his other hand into me and slowly begins to thrust them.

"Ngh…"

His lips make their way down to the swells of my breasts. I have some chest, mind you, but not enough to brag about them. Not that I want to, mind you, but Kyu seems to be thinking differently. I can feel him kissing each one slowly and deliberately. My mind goes blank when he takes one into his mouth and suckles on it. I barely notice that his fingers come out of me because as soon as they left me, Kyu slips in between my legs and enters me.

* * *

Kyu's POV

You know, it's a damn shame that I don't have body at this point in time; otherwise, I'd enjoy fucking her for real and not in our mindscapes. However, it keeps the boy from actually touching her at the moment but I'm thinking about changing my mind about that. My jailor never had the experience of pleasuring a female before and he's close to that age where he should be exploring the body of the opposite sex. I'm loathe to let him near Mina, but she's our mate (and I made the mistake of admitting that to him last time) and it's high time that he got himself laid. Don't get me wrong, I don't like it when there are other males near my mate, but I'm still part of the boy so I have no say over what he can and cannot do.

"Ah…Kyu…don't stop." Mina begs.

Humans are so needy, I've noticed, but I'm more than happy to oblige my little girl. I can just see her now in the distant future, round and heavy with my kits. That's the one thing that I'm definitely looking forward to when I get out of this god-forsaken prison cell. I'm a quarter of the way of getting the necessary amount of chakra to break free of this place. Once I'm out of here, I plan on taking my sweet Mina away from the Leaf Village and live in the den that I once created for myself millennia ago, where she will give me my kits.

Damn, that's a better future than my jailer does.


	6. New Chapter 5

A/N: I am SO sorry, guys! I just hadn't had the inspiration to write this as of late. I had plenty of projects (websites) to work on, on top of other fan fics) and I have been sick with the stomach flu. I'm going back to work in about an hour so I wanted to get this chapter up and running for you all! It may not be the best since I only changed the first part of the chapter up and I'm not completely there, yet, mentally. I hope you guys enjoy and reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

Mina's POV

I wake up in the bathroom, the bathtub still steaming hot, and wonder about what it would be like to have Naruto to be the one on me. Kyu is fantastic but I kind of want to know what Naruto would be like with me as well. I sound like a whore just for thinking that, but Kyu and Naruto are actually one entity so I shouldn't feel so guilty about wanting two guys at once. However, it's just the idea of wanting two guys that makes me feel...weird. Hell, the thought that guys even like me for me is even weird. I usually don't get that kind of attention. Back in my homeworld, normal guys wouldn't come even come close to me much less even acknowledge my existence. It was only the druggies that were looking for a good lay that wanted to touch me.

As if…

I get out of the tub and prepare to check up on Naruto when I find the shinobi in question inside the bathroom with me. I jump and wrap my towel around my body in surprise but the lust in Naruto's eyes (not Kyu's, mind you) surprises me more. The intensity in those blue eyes is amazing. It's almost frightening. I'm tempted to wonder if Kyu has a hand in his current behavior but I decide that he doesn't, since Kyu has a tendency to be possessive over me when it comes to having any man, including his own host, being near me.

"You do realize, Naruto, that I was trying to have a bath, right?"

"Yeah, so?"

Naruto gets up from his perch and approaches me. His eyes flash a dangerous red before his hands peel the towel off of my body. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe Kyu does have something to do with Naruto's behavior, but I really don't care at the moment. I just really want to have the guy fuck me and be done with it.

Where did that thought come from?

Naruto's innocence then comes back to him and his nose starts to bleed when he sees me in the nude. There's the boy that I've come to know. I give him my most innocent smile and ask him:

"What's the matter, Naruto? Never seen a girl naked before?"

* * *

Naruto's POV

You're going to be thanking me for years to come, brat.

"Shut up, fur ball."

The stupid fox apparently took control of my body while I was out and put me in Mina's bathroom...where she was having a bath. Yes, I like my teammate a lot and, heck, I want her. The stupid fur ball decided to take matters into his own hands when he found out about how much I liked her and put me in the worst place ever. I'd rather be in Grandma Tsunade's office and getting thrown out of the tower rather than being here and invading Mina's bath time. Of course, someone else had something else in mind. May Kami rest his damned soul until I get into Hell...

_It's time you became a man, brat._

"Yes, father." I replied sarcastically. "Didn't think you would put me with Mina in her bathroom."

_Stop being a whiner. You'll never become a man if you don't witness our woman in her most intimate time._

Why am I listening to this fur ball again? I didn't realize that Mina was out of the tub until I looked up and came face to face with her. Her violet eyes were staring into mine and she had the most innocent smile on her face. Kyu told me to pay attention to her actions. I looked and looked and looked...and realized that she was sitting on my lap, completely naked. I had a nose bleed and I started to blush. If I was anything like the pervy sensei, the nose bleed was the only thing that I had in common with him.

"What's the matter, Naruto?" Mina asked, saucily. "Never seen a girl naked before?"

I was paralyzed, my eyes bulging out of my head. I could have sworn that I heard the damned fur ball roaring in laughter at my expense. Mina was...perfect. The feel of her skin was so smooth and silky. I didn't like the scars that I saw on her legs, though. They were very old, but I still didn't like them on her perfect body. I remembered her telling me that her parents beat her when she didn't give them what they wanted. I saw the newer cuts that she sustained from that Akatsuki bastard. I growled fiercely and protectively and pulled her closer her to me, which surprised her.

_She wants to experiment with you, brat. To compare who's the better lover..._

"Eh?"

_Just shut up and have sex with her, brat. We'll see who's the best at pleasuring our mate._

Did I seriously just hear that from the fox?


End file.
